


Challenge

by CorsetJinx



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

“I’ve heard that there are dances that summon the elements just as we do with our wands.” Over the rim of his cup, the fresh-faced Ministry official sent a lazy smile her way. “Can you prove it?”

Several glances were sent her way as she swirled the mead in her cup, one foot tapping at nothing as she made them wait. Lifting her cup she took a sip, rolling the sweet fluid over her tongue before swallowing. Her smile, by comparison, was mild. “You do know that asking in such a manner is rude, I hope? Surely the Ministry doesn’t think itself above common social graces?”

His expression shuttered, mouth turning down at the corners as he scowled.

Suppressing her own, she set her cup down and stood - heading for the only clear space in the room and ignoring the curious murmurs rising within easy hearing range.

Turning, the length of her skirt swirling as she did so, she faced the intrigued audience and relaxed her limbs.

There wasn’t any music to accompany her, but she could do without.

Setting her gaze on the young man still fresh in his uniform, she set her posture as her mentor had instructed and began. The muscles in her legs carried her through the steps, feet stepping lightly on the hardwood floor. Her skirt flared, arms moving just enough to be appropriate for what she wanted.

From within, she thought of heat and light, of the energy and snap of flame - smiling to herself when their eyes grew large as she rolled her head back, the temperature in the room rising as she continued to move.

She spun, heart thumping faster, pulse racing as flames swirled around her feet, up her legs and along her hands. It flickered and leapt in the air, drawing startled gasps even though she directed it at no one, drawing it back before it could do more than dance with her every move.

When she stopped, a fine layer of embers dusted her skirt and those died into pale ash - the spot where she stood hot to the touch and lightly singed.


End file.
